The Right Wrong Date
by NerdyAddict
Summary: Continuation of Tumblr prompt: Olicity AU: We're both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up…First alternative meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Someone asked me to continue this prompt into a second part so hence I have posted it separately to my prompts and will be adding chapter 2 later.**

* * *

Felicity sighed as she stepped into the bar restaurant. The rain was starting to beat down and she hoped that her date was actually there. Well it wouldn't be an issue if he wasn't, because she had no idea who she was meeting. Iris had set her up on a blind date, the only information she gave away was that he was handsome. That and he'd have a green handkerchief in his top pocket. The hostess quickly ridded her of her coat asking if she was meeting anyone.

"I am but I'm going to go to the bar first." She smiled softly, her red dress flowed over her hips loosely, the alter neck plunging low to the front and revealing skin at the back. She ordered herself a red wine as she looked around the room. Her eyes were trained seeking out green in the sea of black; she finally found the handkerchief on a gentleman on a table near the back. She took a deep breath steeling her spine as she made her way over to him drink in hand.

He had his head down, glued to some form of paperwork as she stepped closer. She coughed a little and his head snapped up. He looked her up and down appreciatively, his eyes wandering over her legs, moving slowly up her dress, briefly stopping at her cleavage before they met hers. She had to do a double take, her eyes widened in shock. It was Oliver Queen. He had piercing blue eyes, a stubbled jaw that could break a woman's heart. A mole at the corner of his very kissable lips and really truly the press didn't do him justice.

"I..." Her mind failed her as she stood there. "I'm meant to be meeting someone on a blind date, my friend totally set me up and I had no idea that it would be someone I know. Well not know exactly, I mean you're my boss." He started grinning his eyes sparkling as he stared at her. "Well not my boss specifically, you're my boss _boss_ though, I mean I do work for your company..." She closed her eyes then taking a deep breath. "Sorry," she mumbled feeling her cheeks flush.

"Don't be," he replied softly, his voice tender. "Please sit." He gestured to the chair opposite him, his smile seeming even more joyful. She gently sat down when a random lady walked over. His smile faded instantly instead replaced by a forced one.

"Oh my god Ollie! What are you doing here?" The dark haired girl asked.

"I'm on a date," he said gesturing towards Felicity. His voice seemed different too, as Felicity watched with intrigue.

"Oh." The woman scowled at her before turning back to Oliver. "Well it was good to see you babe." She leant forward kissing him on the cheek, her bright pink lipstick smudging on his skin. She leant to his ear mock whispering. "When things go south with _her_ you know where to find me." With that she sauntered off, swaying her hips as Oliver turned back to Felicity.

"I'm sorry about... _that._ " He gestured in the general direction of where she had disappeared to.

"No big deal, you're Oliver Queen. Every girls dream right?" She saw him flinch slightly at that before he straightened up, the fake smile he had shown to the lady appearing on his face.

"Well seeing as you know my name, do I get to know yours?" She tilted her head frowning at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No... I mean yes, that's not what I'm staring at though..." His lips curled up more naturally then even if it was briefly.

"Where?" he asked and she frowned even more.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is whatever is on my face?"

"Oh it's her lipstick, on your cheek."

Instantly he dampened his napkin with his water before rubbing his cheek. "Better?"

"Better." She smiled sipping her wine again.

"So what were you staring at?"

"Your face." He laughed then, as she sighed loudly. "I mean it's a nice face, an attractive face, Jesus you're like a god but I meant... the expressions." He was smiling properly, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"What about them?" He picked his glass up.

"It must be hard." He frowned at her. "Pretending." He stopped his glass mid way to his mouth.

"What do you-"

"Oliver Queen CEO has to be a pretty tough guy, he makes hard and ruthless decisions, and he does the best for his company. I've heard of some of the decisions you've made. Then there is Ollie Queen, ex-playboy, who partied and got drunk, who slept with anything with a pulse. Then there's this whole other Oliver Queen, this one with the fake smiles and gracious politeness like you don't want to offend anyone, but it destroys your soul..." Oliver just stared at her. "Then there is this guy sitting opposite me, the one who isn't plastering on a fake smile. Whose eyes sparkle, and whole face lights up. Who looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders with no one to share the load." He swallowed thickly unable to look away.

"I..."

"I'm intrigued by that guy... Because who gets to look after you Oliver, who gets to remind you that you're a good man, who helps you?" She tilted her head staring at him once more.

"How is possible a blonde woman, I've never seen before can figure out all this about me just from sitting opposite me?"

She shrugged. "There's just something about you, you're like an open book to me."

"Ah, not many have described me as that."

"I know, I've read the articles, closed off, guarded, private to name a few." He looked down before he smiled back up at her with a sad glint in his eyes. "It must be really hard and pretty lonely." He just stared at her. "You know I think they have you all wrong."

"You do?" he asked his face expressionless now.

"Yes, I think you are private and rightly so. But the guarded, closed off thing I think that's a safety mechanism, I think you're quite a nice guy, maybe you need to let some people in." She smiled at him warmly as she sipped her wine.

"Ah but it's knowing who to let in, who is interested in me and _not_ my money."

"Very true Mr Queen, but I didn't even know you were my blind date. Actually I wasn't aware Iris even knew you!" she said shaking her head.

Oliver frowned at her. "Iris?"

"Yes she's my best friend, she's a reporter so I guess I shouldn't really be surprised."

Oliver's mouth fell open. "I don't know any Iris."

Felicity instantly looked around her staring at him wide eyed. "Oh god." She dropped her face into her hands. "You aren't here on a blind date are you?" He ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"Yes actually I was. _I am_ , but it was my best friend Tommy who set me up." Felicity pulled her hands away.

"We're on the wrong dates!" she said bluntly. "I was meant to look for a guy with a green handkerchief..."

"Greens my favourite colour," he replied with a soft smile.

"Oh... Well I royal messed this up." She quickly spun her head around searching for another guy with a green handkerchief before spinning back round to face him. "I am so sorry." She jumped to her feet taking a step back and he was up on his too, gently grabbing her arms preventing her from crashing into the passing waitress.

"No need to be sorry," he whispered, his eyes looked over her head and then he took a step back. "It appears your guy is here." He tilted his head to a tall, dark haired gentleman with a bright green handkerchief in his pocket.

"Oh." She couldn't help the wave of disappoint that hit her as the man strode over and Oliver sat back down.

"Felicity Smoak?" he asked and she nodded. "Ray Palmer." He suddenly engulfed her in a hug, and she hesitated, stood there tense as he pulled away.

"Nice to meet you Ray," Felicity replied.

"Our table's over in the corner." He pointed to it. "I just need to use the restroom." He stepped passed her, at the same time a gorgeous brunette slipped by her and introduced herself to Oliver. She saw his fake smile plastered back in place, signalling he wasn't enjoying it either. She took a deep breath walking to the bar.

"Red wine please," she asked the bar tender.

"Put it on my tab," Oliver said softly as he stood beside her.

"You don't have to." She looked up at him.

"I want to Felicity," he replied it smiling down at her.

"Thank you," she responded with a beaming smile, and then Ray was back on her other side.

"Well Felicity, should we get this evening started?" He held out his arm, and she took it cautiously; unable to stop herself glancing back at Oliver who was staring at her too.

Oliver stood there ordering himself and his dates drinks, he'd already made it his mission to find Felicity Smoak and ask her out, even before either of their dates had appeared. But now watching her smiling at another man, he had never quite felt jealousy like this before and he knew he needed her in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: pjcmfalcon asked for a continuation so Oliver finding and asking Felicity out**

* * *

It hadn't even been 24 hours since their dates, when he logged into the work system to find out more about her. It might have come off as extreme but he just needed to find her. He had practically ignored his date, smiling and nodding at the appropriate times but he was transfixed by the blonde across the room who, when she occasionally caught his eye, would blush and turn away from him. He had wanted to stay, wanted to speak to her after her date but Ray had whisked her away.  
So here he was on a Sunday morning in his office looking for her personnel file. His phone ringing paused him mid process.

"Hello?" he answered despite himself.

"Ollie! How'd the date go?" Tommy's enthusiastic voice bounced around his head.

"Okay," he responded absently clicking through the files.

"Okay? Helena is gorgeous!"

"Yeh."

"Dude, you sound distracted, please tell me it's by her?" he teased.

"What? No..." He stopped then focusing on the phone call.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Well Helena was nice, but she's not the woman for me," he answered truthfully.

"Long legs, brunette, gorgeous, and comes from a name that could keep your company going for years! That's definitely the woman you usually go for."

"That was one time with Isabel," he mumbled, shuddering at the thought of how he'd nearly lost his company.

"Yeh, and let's not mention Laurel in high school, and Mckenna after college. Although neither of them could help with the company's legacy."

Oliver sighed. "I don't need a heir Tommy, I'm not my father."

"I know that," Tommy answered. "I was just teasing. Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." he answered.

"What happened, man?"

"Last night before the date, a woman mistook me for her date and she was... different."

"Different how?"

"I dunno, she just... she could read me like a book, she knows about my reputation now and in the past and it didn't scare her off," he answered. "It felt different."

"Okay, are you sure she wasn't after something?"

"No, she apologised when she realised I wasn't her date," He replied.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"I don't know but... I want to try," he answered honestly.

"If she was the wrong date how the hell you going to find her?" he asked.

"Well she works at QC."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know," he responded. "I'm about to find out though."

"How?"

"I'm just searching for her files."

"You do realise that's invasion of privacy?" he replied unable to stop the laugh that escaped him.

"Not when she's an employee," he said without a thought as he finally found her file.

"I'm sure there are rules about this man…" Tommy answered sounding amused as Oliver opened the file.

"I just want to know a little about her. WOW…"

"What?" Tommy asked sounding genuinely curious.

"She's a graduate from MIT, she has a masters degree… she's a genius and she's up for promotion…" he said sounding almost stunned.

"If she's a genius, how is she interested in you?" Tommy joked.

"Hey!"

Tommy laughed down the phone. "I'm joking, so what's your plan here? Send her flowers? Take her out and wine and dine her?"

"I don't know," he answered. "She went on a date yesterday, plus wining and dining isn't always private with me, and sending flowers without explaining how I got her address is a little creepy, right?"

"No worse than you turning up there and telling her face to face."

"That's… that's not a bad idea."

"Oliver, that is literally the worst idea."

"Nothing says I want to get to know you like turning up at your doorstep."

"Ollie man, that is one of the worst plans you've ever had."

"Well I have to stop being the ruthless business man making all the right decisions at some point, right?" he asked and he heard Tommy sigh down the line.

"You know, if she's going to make you happy and not get you arrested for stalking her then why the hell not. It would be nice to actually see you enjoying yourself for a change."

"Thanks for the support, Merlyn."

"Anytime, oh and I'll bail you out if she does call the cops."

"Haha very funny," he replied sarcastically.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Ray was nice but you spent most of the night ogling Oliver freaking QUEEN!" Iris said as she moved around her kitchen, making her voice dip on the computer monitor.

"Yes. God Iris it was so embarrassing, I thought he was the date," Felicity groaned from her position on the sofa, her laptop on the coffee table in front of her.

"But you liked him?" Iris asked coming back into view on the screen.

"Yes, he's… he's not like what you guys say."

"What he isn't handsome?" Iris teased.

"No, I mean yes… he's gorgeous… I meant the closed off, guarded guy…" she shrugged grabbing for her coffee cup.

"Well then maybe that was more to do with you than what the press thinks," she answered. "Plus he's one of my passes, Felicity. I think it's safe to say I encourage anything you want to do to him," she added winking into the camera.

"I am right here!" Barry's voice came through the speakers.

"I know sweetie, and I love you dearly but OLIVER QUEEN!" She responded with a smirk.

"So you aren't mad about Ray?" Felicity asked.

"Why would I be mad? It was a date for you, to get you out and spending less time on the job, if i had known meeting your boss was going to do that I would have encouraged that from the start," Iris joked.

"Nothing's happening, it was embarrassing," Felicity said cringing.

"Oh, so that's why you are currently on here to me at 11am on a Sunday morning talking about it all."

"Well you are one of my best friends," Felicity answered.

"So you haven't already hacked into the system and retrieved all his contact information?" Iris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Noooo," she said shaking her head.

"Felicity even I can tell you're lying," Barry shouted. "And I can't even see you." Iris giggled a little then.

"So are you going to message him?"

"And say what? Sorry for mistaking you as my date, I had a great 5 minutes with you I wondered if you'd maybe like to explore that."

"Yes."

"Yes? That sounds insane, plus how do I explain that I have his number? I look like a stalker it hasn't even been a day… plus I'm just me…" She gestured to herself.

"And you are amazing," Iris replied. "Any man would be lucky to have you in his life."

"You have to say that," Felicity said with a smile.

"And you should ring him," Iris replied.

"He was on a date."

"Yeh, one he clearly wasn't interested in," Barry said as he slipped into view carrying two plates of pancakes. "No man spends his time looking at another woman if he's into his date."

"He's right," Iris added.

"Fine, I will call him." She grabbed her phone off the side. "I'm sure he will be busy anyway."

"Well you won't know until you try," Iris said smirking at her.

She easily found his number again taking a deep breathe as she hit dial. "It's ringing," she told the pair. Just at that moment there was a banging on her door. "I'll be back in a second guys, someones at the door."

"Okay, no rush."

Felicity put the phone to her ear as she walked towards the door. "I'm coming!" she shouted as the person knocked again. Suddenly the phone clicked over as she grabbed the door handle.

"Hello?" Oliver's smooth voice was just as alluring as last night.

"Hi, Oliver… I… it's Felicity from last night." She pulled the door open.

"Oh," he replied as they stood staring at each other.

"You… you found my address?" she asked with the phone still to her ear.

"And you found my phone number, and my private one at that?" he asked into his phone too.

"We should probably not speak though these," she said pulling her phone from her ear and hanging up.

"Right," he responded locking his and ramming it into his pocket. She took a moment to glance at him. He was in a pair of jeans, and a leather jacket. The casual look just as appealing as his suit, but it was nicer to seem in something that made him look more relaxed. She watched as his eyes looked her up and down too, and he had a bemused smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Oh god!" she squeaked glancing down. She was in her pyjamas, a plain purple tank top and her russian doll trousers. "These are my pyjamas, it's Sunday, laundry day and lazy day…"

He chuckled. "No I like it." He smiled brightly staring at her as she felt the blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, well I was just calling to apologise for last night," she blurted out.

"Nothing to apologise for," he replied. "I mean I am intrigued how you got my number, there's supposed to security on that."

"Oh there was, but I'm better. I also upgraded the systems they used to make it extra safe." She shrugged. "Can't have the boss's phone being hacked now can we?"

"Well... thank you."

"And you're here because?" she asked almost nervously.

"I got you a bottle of wine," he replied thrusting it towards her.

She took it glancing at the bottle. "Wow, that's a Lafite Rothschild 1982," she said blinking up at him. "Why'd you… why did you bring me this?" she asked completely confused.

"Well…" He ran a hand nervously at the back of his neck. "I wanted… well I wondered if you'd… maybe… want to go to dinner with me?"

"Oh," she responded eyes wide. "I… wait… why bring the wine?"

"Because I thought… maybe we could have dinner here? Order some food in, not that I want anything to happen… just, staying in is more private, you… well you know what my life can be like and I want to get to know you without everyone else involved. I completely understand if you say no. I did go to work this morning and go through your personnel file just so I could find out more, and I know that's completely stalkerish-"

"For god sake Felicity answer the poor man!" Iris's voice stopped him mid-speech. He froze staring at Felicity.

"Damn it Iris, I forgot you were there!" she answered stepping back inside leaving Oliver at the door.

"Well it was worth listening to, just answer the poor man already!" She spun around to see Oliver still stood in the doorway.

"You can come in Oliver." He stepped forward then, closing the door behind him and instantly his eyes landing on the laptop.

"Hi," he said timidly giving a little wave.

"Jesus, he's even stunning over skype," Iris said out loud.

"Iris I am sitting right here," Barry grumbled.

"Sorry these are my friends, Iris and Barry, guys this is Oliver. We were just talking about my date last night."

"Oh," he replied sadly.

"And how she was too busy ogling the guy she mistook as her date," Iris added.

"Iris," Felicity warned.

"Well it's true!" she replied. "And Oliver, she is more than happy to have dinner with you in her house. She has no plans and no social life just work, so yes, she'd love too." Oliver couldn't help the smirk that overtook his face as Felicity stood there stunned.

"Bye Iris, bye Barry," she replied quickly closing her laptop down.

"So that's Iris?" Oliver said unable to stop grinning.

"Yes, she's very… opinionated."

"But is she right?"

"About what?"

"You saying yes?" he asked almost nervously, like he was a teenager all over again.

"Yes, yes I would love to," she replied with a big smile. "Make yourself at home." She gestured to the sofa. "We might as well start now seeing as you're here."


End file.
